


Dancing Feet (Piedi Danzanti)

by fresne, Halja



Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: Canon Disabled Character, Disabled Character of Color, Explicit Language, Female-Centric, Gen, Handicapable, Just Dancing, No Plot, POV Female Character
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-08
Updated: 2018-10-08
Packaged: 2019-07-28 07:25:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16236977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fresne/pseuds/fresne, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Halja/pseuds/Halja
Summary: Dicevano che Ginger Rogers facesse tutto quel che faceva Fred Astaire, ma all’indietro e con i tacchi.Gazelle le mangiava in testa, a quella str*nza.





	Dancing Feet (Piedi Danzanti)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [fresne](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fresne/gifts).
  * A translation of [Dancing Feet](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4838366) by [fresne](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fresne/pseuds/fresne). 



> Il risultato dello scrivere una storia su Gazelle che balla quando si ha quella citazione su Ginger Rogers in testa. In un certo senso, è successo e basta.  
> Non ho molta voglia di cercare chi abbia detto quella frase riguardo a Ginger, ma consideratelo citato.

 

A volte, Gazelle indossava stivali alti al ginocchio. Stile Go Go a manetta. Perché l’ultima cosa di cui Gazelle aveva bisogno, quando andava a ballare, erano dei cazzo di deficienti che le chiedevano dov’erano le sue gambe. Attaccate alle sue ginocchia, stronzi. Attaccate ai suoi fianchi ondeggianti, coglioni. Attaccate al suo bel culo danzerino che loro non potevano toccare.

Teneva alzate le braccia e oscillava seguendo la musica.

Lana Del Rey stava cantando che la sua fica sapeva di Cherry Cola.

Gazelle doveva ammetterlo, le sarebbe piaciuto scoprire se era vero. Ma in quel cazzo di momento, voleva solo ballare. Voleva muoversi a ritmo di musica in un club caldo e sudato, dove i corpi stavano troppo vicini e il pavimento le si appiccicava alle suole degli stivali. Dove i bassi erano tanto martellanti da farle male al cuore e le avrebbero fischiato le orecchie, quando se ne fosse andata. Voleva osservare le fantasie che disegnava lo smalto fluorescente sulle sue unghie mentre agitava le braccia. Lo smalto faceva altre cose, oltre a brillare. Ma per ora, Gazelle stava solo ballando. Solo sentendo la musica nelle ossa e nei muscoli, e la pelle fradicia di sudore e in movimento.

Un cazzo di coglione le stava parlando. Le stava chiedendo se voleva ballare con lui. Le stava offrendo un drink. Le stava chiedendo se parlasse inglese, perché lo stava ignorando. Ghignò, perché lei era la tigre e lui era la capra che si sarebbe mangiata, se avesse voluto.

E non voleva.

Gazelle non mangiava le capre.

Girò sulla punta dello stivale, era solo un’altra angolazione per tenersi in equilibrio. Gazelle avrebbe potuto scalare quella pretenziosa parete con le tende rosse di corsa e scappare sulla balconata, se avesse voluto. Ma perché la tigre sarebbe dovuta scappare dalla capra? Velocizzò i passi di danza. Scartò di lato. Fece il paso doble. Eseguì un paio di affondi di scherma, quando la folla si aprì per lei.

Lui non riuscì a tenere il ritmo. Un ragazzino che aveva fatto i soldi con la tecnologia, con la camicia bianca abbottonata, identico a tutti gli altri ragazzini tecnologici nel club.

Gazelle ghignò e tornò a sentire la musica dalle dita delle mani alla punta dei suoi piedi nascosti.

**Author's Note:**

> Traduzione mia, proofreading di Geilie:  
> https://archiveofourown.org/users/Geilie


End file.
